Skelecogis Match of the Showdown
by The-Best-1994
Summary: Ford, the Legendary purple duck, explores a new world he calls Toontown. He travels alongside with his friends on an ongoing adventure to defeat the almighty Skelecogis, master and chief of C.O.G.S. and almighty leader of the showdown!
1. Prologue

This is a story made by me. I once had a Toon on Toontown named Ford. As you all know, this is the story of Skelecogis Match of the Showdown.

* * *

><p>Skelecogis Match of the Showdown<p>

Prologue

In the dark depths of the golden gate lights a mysterious toony egg. Inside the egg was a mysterious legendary purple duck everyone dreams about in the past. When he hatched, he was about to be trained by the mysterious emperor, Mal'raut. Mal'raut has been a Toon master alongside Flippy and Lil'oldman for 10 years.

Ever since Scrooge Mcduck activated the evil robot cogs, Mal'raut had trained the two children (which are Flippy and Lil'oldman) a lot by showing them how it takes to get a cream pie and take a joke of anyone.

Flippy and Lil'Oldman agreed on one thing: They promised they keep a Toon council and set the little toons on their teachings as well. They are meant to be trained professionals and have a little sense of silliness.

Oh, alright! The day the purple egg hatched, it was a mysterious belief that the legend had been reborn. Mal'raut couldn't believe his eyes when the egg hatched off its shell for the first time! Mal'raut decided to come to the mysterious purple duck for the first time, and patted on its head.

"Oh, this will be the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Mal'raut was amazed by the way the toon looked. He had never seen a legendary purple duck before. Well, of course there had been black legendary cats and green legendary dogs before, but this is radical to his own eyes. He promised the duck one thing.

"I will train you every gag track and will get you to defeat the biggest cogs of the season," Mal'raut said as he was carrying the duck, "I guess I will put a name for you... let's see..."

He checked his book of names to call a toon, but all he could find was nothing.

"Nothing!" Mal'raut said, "No no! This name is not what I want! Actually, I prefer some English name I would known, none of those Japanese names like Sora and Kiji. I rather prefer a rather unique name since I called my toons Japenese names for no reason. This duck will be known as: Ford!"

"Quack" The baby duck cried, known as Ford now.

* * *

><p>And, Yet, I could explain better.<p> 


	2. A Lookout Through the Story

Thanks for all the viewing you had there. I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<br>A lookout through the Story

So, as you can see, we've revisited the story as well. Mal'raut decided it was time to train all the gags he'd ever come across. So Ford trained and trained and trained.

He slipped on a banana peel once. But, that was all he did until later when he got really good. He trained very hard every day at Golden Gate. At the beginning, he was a little slow: His pies missed the targets, his squirt guns hinged a little, drop had an easy miss, he slipped on a banana peel (again), he once ate a whole cream pie (GROSS!), His lures didn't make any effect, his sound gags needed to be fixed, and Toon-up didn't seem to take any effect (that is, he's training with other professional toons).

As he got better, overall, he hit three cream pies with precise precision, he was able to hit eight targets with one single hose, now dropped on three landmarks with one single grand piano, his lure was stunning all the way to the end, his trap did better results, his sounds gags were now to the right frequency, and his Toon-up healed all the toons to max health. He was so good at training gags a lot.

But during days where he wasn't training gags, he ate some gags, fake cheese, chicken salad, and a dairy book once. But, he wasn't so good at talking to his speech, but he became familiar to those words he know as he spoke to Mal'raut and other toons. He spoke like "Wassup holmes! I like Justin Bieber!" but had no clue what Justin Bieber is. One toon insisted on listening to his songs. He was amazed how Justin Bieber could sing, but he covered his ears and stopped the music, for it was annoying and ambitious. He would now say, "I dent lyk Justin Bieber." (I don't like Justin Bieber)

One day, he talked to Mal'raut about gags...

"Hay Mal'raut," Ford exclaimed, "So whatdo you know about ablahblah?"

"What?" Mal'raut asked, confused on what the question was.

"Like train gag or whatever. I dont like Justin Bieber," Ford said.

"I have heard about that already, Ford! You don't have to shout anything about Justin Bieber," Mal'raut insisted, "but, as for training gags, you're doing so good on your training. I think it's time for your graduation. Oh and by the way, please practice your speech."

Ford only responded with a "Quack!" and went on the graduation ceremony.

"I hereby stand the graduation ceremony," one of the toons in the stand shouted, known as Montres "I have known about your constant training. We've seen you blow out those targets one by one. You keep training hard every day, and by that, we like to give out the best of the best laughter ever.

The toons in the crowd shouted one by one.

Montres calmed the crowd down and said, "We would like to honor our most favorable toon. He had trained his gags to the max level and still achieve global success."

The crowd gasped in joy.

"Ford!"

Ford took a stand for a reason, and slowly walked forward on the crowd as he was a little scared.

"Come on Ford! We haven't got all day!" Montres said. Ford then quickly ran up to beside Montres. Everyone laughed along the way. Ford hesitated when the crowd was laughing.

The toon in the stand gave him a shake, and Ford shook his hand.

And once again, he said, "now try to make your speech."

Ford hesitated. His words come out as quack and a bunch of nonsensical gibberish. Montres spoke out to Ford, "come on, for real this time."

Ford hesitated, yet again. He wasn't sure about what he was going to say. He said "I love gags! I don't like Justin Bieber."

Montres was amazed and the crowd laughed. He calmed them down again. Now, Montres took hold of his hand and moved it sky high. He now said:

"I hereby give you this new legend reborn! He was born to train his gags!"

Everyone in the crowd shouted! This was the most exciting day for Ford as he watched over the crowd, amazed but confused at the same time.

Ford said one more thing: "Thank you very much!"

He gave Montres a big hug for a thank you.

"Well, you didn't have to give a thank you hug, Ford" Montres said, "But now Ford, I'll give you a quest. There was once the greatest amok of evil in the secret place unknown to Toontown. You will come across dangerous cogs as you get into the real world. You will meet friends along the way! Are you ready for this Ford?"

"I think so," Ford replied to Montres.

"Good," Montres said, "now, we'll take you to a ship that will sail you to Toontown, a place where toons come and get along. You will sail right now!"

As the celebration went on, another pesky toon, EL KAT as his name, decided to come inconspicuous of the surroundings to the Golden Gate. He watched as the crowd carried him over to the ship. Inconspicuously, he said, "I don't like purple ducks, especially when they're carried over to the ship. I've got an idea!"

Now, as you may know the story very well, EL KAT just ran over fast but very sneakily to the ship that Ford was carried over to. EL KAT hid on one of the pipes of the ship, unaware that Ford was going to leave Golden gate forever. EL KAT laughed dastardly, but Ford didn't take notice of anything.

"It's working." EL KAT said, forging his plan to action.

As you may know, the crowd and Montres waved goodbye to their old friend, Ford, who will come and sail away to Toontown on a Toontanic, one of the level 7 gags.

As you may know the story once, Ford had once revived many of the toons forbidden, Trapped many cogs into their dramatic fate, lured the cogs from far places, blew away cogs with sound gags, hit every face with throw gags (even though some of them dodged), squirted every bolt of the cogs, and dropped many things the cog couldn't hold. This was the most amazing toon ever! He sailed away, unaware of the adventure he'll ever had against...

Skelecogis!


	3. Let THe Dream Begin

But yet, you may heard the story so far, and Sorry for Justiin Bieber Criticism for those of you who love Justin Bieber. Anyway, back to the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<br>Let the Dream Begin

This was the first time in his life to have an adventure on Toontown against the Almighty skelecog. During Ford's trip on a ship, he never spoke a word about Justin Beiber or chocolate nonsense. He was bored during his day on the ship. He tapped his fingers on one hand and held his head on another. He spoke a few words like "I want my fake cheese mandidadit," or somewhere along the lines.

And yet, this was just the beginning of the adventure. Alongside Ford, a brown cat, with his green shirt and blue Scottish pants, EL KAT despised to sit alongside one of the pipes inside the ship. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that the pipe he was sitting on was the engine for the boiler room! Yes, the ship has got to have an engine sometimes. Surprisingly, the engine started to boil up when Ford, with the shovel grasped in his hands, decided to take some coal into the engine. Alongside Ford, though, EL KAT spoke just a few words…

"I will first get my hands on that demised gibberish duck," EL KAT spoke, "Then I will clobber him and grief him and…"

Just when he was about to say the next thing on his surprise, he noticed that he heard the sounds of the boiler.

"Wait a minute… I hope the pipe I am sitting on was not…"

EL KAT suddenly felt the heat of the burning pipe, and quickly ran inside it until he was covered in the blackness of the coal that Ford dug up and placed it on the boiler. After exiting the pipe, Ford, among one of the edges of the ship while he was looking at the sea, turned back and noticed a black covered kitty, which then said, "a boiler pipe."

Ford, holding a fake cheese on his hand because it was lunch at that time, was in his puzzled look. EL KAT was shocked about the boiler, but even more shocked when he lay down upon the legendary purple duck. He stood up and shook the blackness that was within him off, revealing the true identity of the mysterious toon.

"ARGH!" EL KAT gestured, "MY PLAN WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

But, we know that Ford was intelligent enough to understand what was taking place, but never knew what he had to say in his own mind.

"Do you like Justin Beiber?" Ford asked, mentioning now Justin Beiber again.

EL KAT had a confused look at his irony for saying such thing as that. Then, with no further a do, EL KAT replied, "Yes."

Ford then made a holler as loud as the Opera Voice sound gag, but it didn't shatter the windows of the deck on the ship. EL KAT covered his ears in sophistication as Ford was hollering out like a loudmouth would.

At last, the screaming of Ford stopped, as he turned full attention of EL KAT. EL KAT was amazed about Ford's reaction to his reply.

"I don't like Justin Beiber!" exclaimed Ford, pointing his finger towards EL KAT's chest, but not having any idea about who he is and how he got there.

At last, let the action begin.

"YOU STINK!" EL KAT retorted as he raise his arms behind him and his head pointing towards Ford.

Ford trounced back, clenching iron fists of justice. He had never saw a toon that had such grief before in his life. He stinked EL KAT back. In return, now we have the huge mess out of those two toons grieving each other.

Now, Ford ended his battle by grabbing one of EL KAT's legs, spinning around a few times, and flung him towards… but before I can tell you what Ford had flung EL KAT into, the narrator would like to tell you that the ship has traveled at least 75% to destination before the fight even started, and now back to the story… TOONTOWN!

"I'll get you next time!" Yelled EL KAT, apparently flying as he travels in a speed of a world's fastest train.'

In exhaustion, Ford desperately recovered his strength again, and the ship constantly rowed into the decks of Donald's Dock, where Ford meets this particular brown dog with Western European (cowboy suit) clothes on.

"Hello!" Greeted the dog.

"Well," Ford said, "Let the dream begin!"

* * *

><p>And yet, please review.<p> 


End file.
